Electronic memories are provided commands to perform memory operations. Examples of commands include read commands, which are provided to read data from the electronic memory, and write commands, which are provided to write data to the memory. The commands are provided to a command path circuit included in a memory, which typically decodes the commands and provides internal command signals to perform the memory operation. The command path circuit may operate according to various clock signals that clock the circuitry of the command path circuit in providing the internal command signals based on the command. Consecutive commands may be provided to the command path of the memory to perform consecutive memory operations. For example, consecutive read commands may be provided to the memory to consecutively read data from the memory. The consecutive commands may be spaced apart in time by several clock cycles, during which the command path and other memory circuitry carry out the consecutive memory operations. As with all memory operations, power is consumed while the memory operations are performed. In many applications, for example, in battery powered systems, it is desirable to reduce the power consumed during memory operation.